


Мечтают ли демоны об электрокарах?

by sige_vic



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Кроули всегда был в восторге от современных технологий. До определенного момента.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Мечтают ли демоны об электрокарах?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Demons Dream of Electric Cars?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762432) by [NotASpaceAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien). 



— Неееет! — Тишину спокойного лондонского дня прорезал дикий крик. Его слышал весь город.

Несколько мгновений спустя раздался рев старинного двигателя, и на улице появилась черная машина, двигавшаяся с безумной скоростью. Со скрежетом она затормозила перед пыльной витриной.

Дверца резко открылась, и Азирафаэль поднял взгляд от экрана планшета*, сняв огмент-очки.

— О, дорогой, с тобой все в порядке?

— Нет, — заявил Кроули, шваркая о прилавок перед Азирафаэлем своим мобильным устройством. Хорошо, что люди к этому времени научились делать небьющиеся экраны — шваркнул Кроули со всех сил. — Признавайся — твоих рук дело?

Азирафаэль с сомнением уставился на экран. Там красовался заголовок: «НОВАЯ БРИТАНИЯ ПРИСОЕДИНЯЕТСЯ К ДЕЙСТВУЮЩЕМУ В 76 СТРАНАХ ЗАПРЕТУ НА НАЗЕМНЫЕ АВТОМОБИЛИ».

— Теперь машины, которые ездят по земле, будут незаконны. — Кроули буквально дымился от ярости. — Потому что, мол, они опасны и загрязняют воздух.

Азирафаэлю невольно пришло в голову, что их сочли опасными после того, как увидели вождение Кроули.

— Ну, от них ведь действительно больше выхлопов, чем от ховеркаров, — заметил Азирафаэль. — У бедного Загрязнения сейчас, наверное, тоже приступ ярости.

— Это ведь ты сделал! — сказал Кроули. — Я знаю, что это ты! Попытка сделать планету чище или что-то в этом роде. Каких-нибудь там аварий меньше!

Азирафаэль виновато вспомнил, как вдохновил нескольких политиков, расположенных к идее внедрения более экологичных технологий, но, насколько он помнил, конкретно к этому нововведению он руку не прикладывал.

— Нет, мой дорогой мальчик, я этого не делал.

Кроули с несчастным видом стукнулся лбом о прилавок.

— Ее запретят. Я больше не смогу водить мою «Бентли».

Азирафаэль, хмыкнув, снова надел очки и разблокировал планшет. Для Кроули это выглядело так, словно он тыкает в воздух и пустой экран, и ту сторону его натуры, что отличалась крайним любопытством**, это ужасно раздражало.

— Мне всегда казалось, что ты обожаешь нарушать правила, Кроули. Неужели в этот раз ты не сможешь их обойти?

Кроули ткнул в свой экран и еще раз просмотрел статью.

— Дело не в этом, — убитым голосом сказал он. — Чтобы обеспечить выполнение закона, они убирают дороги. Оставят площадки для приземления, но девяносто процентов асфальта будет уничтожено и превращено в зеленую зону. Лучше для планеты или что-то в этом роде. — Он фыркнул.

— По-моему, это отличная идея. Наконец-то они пришли в себя и заметили, что у них осталось всего четыре вида деревьев.

Кроули продолжал смотреть в экран, подперев рукой подбородок.

— Не хочу слышать, как ты поддерживаешь великие идеи людей о спасении планеты и экологическом самосознании. Когда отменили бумажные книги, не ты ли весь изошел на яростное шипение и отказывался с ними расставаться, пока не пришла полиция и не конфисковала их у тебя?

— Это была не полиция, — сказал Азирафаэль, — и у меня ничего не конфисковали. Я все храню теперь здесь, — он указал на планшет и на большой компьютер позади.

— Не слишком отличается от Александрийской библиотеки, а? — спросил Кроули.

— …Давай об этом не будем.

Кроули подавил тяжелый вздох, и Азирафаэль сказал:

— Кроули, ты почти шесть тысяч лет обходился без автомобилей — до момента их изобретения. Как ты вообще справлялся, когда у тебя не было «Бентли»?

— По большей части летал, — мрачно ответил Кроули. — Наверное. Придется к этому вернуться, хотя большинство ховеров нельзя назвать стильными, пусть они и экономят силы на махание крыльями…

— Послушай, если тебя правда это так беспокоит, почему бы не переделать «Бентли» в ховер? Сейчас эта услуга не так уж дорого стоит.

— Нет, — отрезал Кроули. — Никогда. Она заслуживает лучшего.

Азирафаэль без особого сочувствия пожал плечами.

— Тогда ты больше не сможешь воспользоваться ею, когда захочешь куда-нибудь съездить.

— Они совсем не такие, — сказал Кроули. — Они просто… — Он взмахнул рукой и сжал кулак, словно пытался поймать в воздухе нужные слова.

— Да что с ними не так? — спросил Азирафаэль. — Они ведь удобные. И гораздо быстрее перемещаются.

Все дело было в звуке, вдруг понял Кроули. «Бентли» урчала, ворчала и рычала, а ховеркары никогда не издавали ничего, кроме легких покашливаний. Они перемещались тихо, словно шепотом, а если и подавали голос, то их звук был похож на бульканье — ни от одной нормальной машины с двигателем ничего подобного не услышишь. Кроме того, они в основном сами рулили поездкой и практически не позволяли водителю ничего делать. Это просто бесило.

— Им не хватает шика.

Азирафаэль поднял взгляд, и Кроули увидел в его огмент-очках уменьшенное, искаженное отражение иллюстраций в манускрипте, который он читал.

— Шика?

— Ну, знаешь… — Кроули неопределенно махнул рукой.

— Ммм, — протянул Азирафаэль. — Что ж, дай знать, когда определишься. Если ты больше не будешь меня никуда возить, возможно, мне придется вложиться в собственное транспортное средство.

Кроули сжал ладонь, и его экран погас.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он.

На следующий день Азирафаэль, прислушавшись, различил приближающиеся к магазину звуки «пых-пых-пых». Высунувшись за дверь, он обнаружил, как с неба к нему планирует старинная черная машина, за рулем которой сидит сердитый и слегка смущенный демон.

— Залезай, ангел.

Авторские примечания:  
*Он наконец-то, после настойчивых тычков со стороны Кроули, решил идти в ногу с современными технологиями — и приобрел планшет с голографическим интерфейсом. Однако усилия Кроули по большей части пропали втуне, потому что Азирафаэль выбрал одну из старых моделей, с очками дополненной реальности. Она на несколько десятилетий отставала от жизни и была примерно такой же передовой технологией, как заднее колесо телеги.  
** То есть всего его целиком.


End file.
